


Teenage angst

by StoriesAboutUs



Series: I sustain myself with the love of my family. [12]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Short One Shot, Young Love, this got me in my feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAboutUs/pseuds/StoriesAboutUs
Summary: “My kid got game.”“I have to say that Chloe has the game here. Lara is just as oblivious as you were, and I was the one to take the big leap with us.”“You did not.”“I literally kissed you Kara.” Lena rolls her eyes because, she did, and if it weren’t for her taking that leap of faith, they wouldn’t be here.“Care to recreate it?”“Later, I want to know what’s happening there.” She motions forward to the young couple.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: I sustain myself with the love of my family. [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602238
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Teenage angst

"Can you chill with your teenage angst?" Kara stares while Lara paces through the living room. Lara only looks at her sideways, rolls her eyes and says, "You've been hanging out with Nia again. Really mom? Chill? Teenage angst?"

Kara laughs, her shoulders are alight with mischief which makes Lara smile for a while even through her worried state. It doesn’t last long, not even when there’s a ping in her phone and there’s nothing important on it. 

"Want to tell me what's got you all worried and pacing o' daughter of mine?" Kara says dramatically with a wave of her hands in the air, her smile never wavers or Lara's little smile, at her dramatics.

"I texted Chloe an hour ago telling her that I'm ready to be with her. That I want her to be my girlfriend." Kara looks like she doesn't understand the problem when she doesn't say anything.

Lara stares at her trying to convey the problem. "Remember when I said that we were just friends, but I did want her to be more?” At Kara’s nod, she continues. “Well, I did, and it’s been an hour mom! An hour!" That solicits a reaction, one that Lara doesn't like. She chuckles, she laughs, until she sees her fuming.

"Lara, she's probably busy."

"So you mean she's got more important things than me." Kara stops her urge to laugh again seeing as it won't be welcomed by her daughter. She's also at a crossroads because she could tell her the truth which is maybe it was a tad too late regarding how long Chloe waited for her daughter to make up her mind even though she knew deep inside she wanted Chloe but was afraid of hurting again or it was simply a matter of time since it was probably a shock for Chloe to finally hear (ok read) what she wanted for so long and perhaps she just needs time to process it all.

"All I can say is, nothing is more important than you Lara and I'm pretty sure she knows that. She has waited for you for so long, but you have to give her some time and space to think. You can't expect her to come running after all this time just because you sent a text." Which by the way, she’s going to have to teach her daughter some things because, asking someone to be your girlfriend over a text is not the way to go. “I’m pretty sure, that’s the reason why she hasn’t replied, because she wants you to-“

Just then the doorbell rings, she watches transfixed how Lara’s mood uplifts, her pacing becomes more erratic with excitement and the smile she reserves only for Chloe appears. She motions her to get the door in case it's not Chloe, so she doesn't want her hope to be crushed the instant she opens it, also because she wants a few seconds to herself before throwing herself into her best friends arms, if it is her.

Kara shakes her head with mirth, she stands up and goes to the door.

It's her, Lara hears her voice break along with few deep breaths, seems like she run all the way here if she's out of breath already.

Lara can't hear what's being said between the two of them but by the way Kara is smiling, hearing Chloe's laugh she knows it's all good. Her heart is beating wildly, she might be possibly be having a heart attack, but it physically stops when Chloe finally enters the room with a bouquet of roses.

Kara excuses herself to go upstairs but she lingers at the top of the stairs, a minute later Lena joins her, they exchange loving and proud smiles on their faces when they hear what's happening downstairs.

Lara and Chloe stand awkwardly in front of each other, wanting to speak also waiting for the other to do so as well.

Lara breaks first, "Hi."

"Hi," Chloe says back with the most charming smile, the one that made Lara realize that she was bi and weak for her. Chloe takes a couple of steps forward, extends her hand with the flowers while Lara grabs the bouquet and presses her nose against them, inhaling the sweet aroma.

"Hi." Lara says again, it makes Chloe laugh. "Hello."

"I don't know what to say." Lara confesses, she carefully puts the arrangement in the nearest table, she fidgets with the hem of her blouse until Chloe takes her slightly trembling hands in hers.

"Me neither."

Chloe drops one hand in favor of moving a stray piece of blonde hair from her face, tenderly touching her face after a while Lara moves with her.

"I'm sorry I made you wait so long."

"I would've waited for you forever."

Lena and Kara exchange sweet looks. “And you were worried that she wouldn’t come.” Lena whispers first.

“My kid got game.”

“I have to say that Chloe has the game here. Lara is just as oblivious as you were, and I was the one to take the big leap with us.”

“You did not.”

“I literally kissed you Kara.” Lena rolls her eyes because, she did, and if it weren’t for her taking that leap of faith, they wouldn’t be here.

“Care to recreate it?”

“Later, I want to know what’s happening there.” She motions forward to the young couple. But, it's hard for both Kara and Lena to decipher whose voice belongs to whom, but it equally fits both of them. Later is equally as difficult to distinguish which girl is laughing, which girl kisses the other, which girl says 'I love you first' but it doesn't matter as long as they're happy.

And they are.

And Kara and Lena are happy too.

**Author's Note:**

> I have one more left in this series!


End file.
